Nightmares of You
by PerfectFlyer
Summary: After a terrible nightmare, Shulk slogs through the stormy streets of Colony Nine to see if Reyn's okay. Shulk's point of view.


**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Two reasons this short happened: 1. It's been raining nonstop and it keeps taking out my internet. :( 2. I needed more Shulk and Reyn in my life, since it seems like Shulk is NEVER going to get to him in Valkyrie. *sigh* Me and my convoluted plans...**

 **Also, a special thank you to the great friend who helped me with the title! Love ya girl. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Rain poured heavily down around us and the water glistened off the metal bodies of the Mechon encircling us. My back pressed tightly against Reyn's. I breathed in deeply trying to regain any energy I could. The water seemed to stifle the attempt, the air so laden with droplets. I could hear Reyn's loud panting and the slight movement of his back matched the pace.

I curled my fingers tightly around the hilt of the Monado. The blue blade cast an eerie glow onto the muddy ground. The only other light was the glowing eyes and bodies of the Mechon. Dark clouds blocked out any light and we had been fighting for so long, I didn't know if day had passed over into night.

Lightning flashed across the sky, breaking through the impenetrable darkness. A loud roar of thunder accompanied it. The Mechon took this as a signal and rushed towards us. I lunged forward and met the machines with my blade. I heard the familiar sound of Reyn's Scrap Driver coming into contact with metal and knew he was doing the same. The Monado's Enchant gave him the same advantage as me.

I didn't worry about guarding my back, knowing that Reyn was there at my side. I felt his presence without even looking. The rain beat down against my skin. It oppressed my movements and slowed me down. I narrowly dodged an attack and staggered in the mud.

"Shulk!" Reyn jumped in front of me and blocked a blade with his shield. "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." I turned and lashed out at the nearest enemy. The machines seemed never ending and no matter how many we felled, another took its place. I pressed my back against Reyn's again and this time I couldn't catch my breath. I stared out at the Mechon, their glowing eyes taunting me.

One lunged forward suddenly and I cried out in alarm. The Monado fell from my fingertips and splashed when it hit the puddle filled ground. I landed in the water soon after and the mud grabbed at me, trying to pin me to the earth. I stared up in shock and screamed.

"Reyn!"

The man who had always acted as my shield had done just that. A blade stuck straight through him. The Mechon pulled back its arm and Reyn fell to his knees. His form sagged and his head bent. Blood poured from the large wound. I scrambled over to him and raised a hand.

"Light Heal!"

The ether settled across his skin but did nothing to stop the ever pooling crimson. It mixed with the rain, the falling water seemed to pull more and more out of him. I watched in horror as the color slowly drained from his face.

"Reyn! Don't die! Please!"

His brown eyes gazed up at me. I could see the agony in his eyes. The light in his eyes flickered. He opened his mouth to speak but he chocked and blood gurgled up instead of words. The light faded away and his eyes dropped closed. Tears began to burn in my eyes.

"Reyn! _Reyn_!"

I called his name desperately. I felt a sudden warmth on my knees and glanced down. I knelt in his blood. I gagged and slapped a hand over my mouth. The tears I had been holding back began to roll down my face. The rapid rain swept them away. Lightning flashed and, to my horror, made the scene even more vivid. Thunder drowned out my sudden scream.

I jolted up in bed, the scream still present in my throat. I looked down at myself; I was safely underneath the covers, no blood. My heart raced in my chest and I pressed a hand over it. I tamed my unsteady breaths as I wiped away the tears on my cheeks.

"It was only a nightmare…" I closed my eyes and sighed softly. The sound of thunder made me jump. I looked toward the window and sure enough, rain slapped loudly against the glass. A cold feeling still nagged at my heart and the pain of losing Reyn still stung in my chest. I knew it had been a dream but I longed to see if he was okay. If the rain had been real…had the Mechon been real too?

The thought sent a jolt of fear through me and I threw the sheets aside as I jumped out of bed. I swiped my keys off my dresser and slipped my feet into a pair of slippers. I grabbed a jacket as I hurried out of my house. I pulled the hood over my blonde hair before stepping out into the downpour. The heaviness of the rain beating down upon me reminded me too much of my dream. I ran as quickly as I could towards Reyn's house. My feet splashed in the puddles on the street as I ran.

I stopped in front of the door, panting lightly. I fished the keys from my pocket. I didn't have to look down to know which key was the correct one. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I locked it behind me as I entered the dark house. The light from the streetlamps dripped into the room. I kicked off my soaked slippers and started toward Reyn's bedroom. I only wished to get a glimpse of him, just to make sure he was okay.

Noiselessly I made my way to his room and I stood in the open doorway. I advanced slowly into the room. Sure enough, Reyn was sprawled out across his bed, sleeping soundly. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Reyn stirred; apparently the soft sound had been enough to awaken him. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. When he saw me, he instantly started and reached for his Scrap Driver. The weapon leaned against the nightstand. A flash of lightning illuminated the room and in that brief flash Reyn relaxed.

"Shulk?"

"Yeah, sorry to surprise you."

Reyn reached over and turned on the lamp on his nightstand. The lamp flickered to life and cast its glow throughout the room. Reyn's warm smile sent a wave of calm over me. He was alright, he was alive, I had nothing at all to worry about.

"You're soaked!" He laughed as he cast the covers aside. My breath caught in my throat as I watched him get to his feet. He only wore his boxers. I had seen him many times before but the sight never failed to make my heart beat just a little bit faster.

Reyn had been correct, I was indeed soaked. Water rolled down my jacket and the droplets pattered to the floor. My feet and legs were wet from stomping through the puddles.

I trailed along after Reyn, into the hallway. I watched as he searched through the cluttered closest. With some effort, he pulled a towel from underneath a box. He quickly closed the door and the sound of something falling against the wood made me laugh. Reyn wasn't the neatest person.

I unzipped my jacket and dropped the hood. As I pulled the wet fabric from my arms, I felt Reyn's gaze upon me. I slung the jacket over the banister, before turning back to Reyn.

"Shulk, did something happen?" His voiced weighed heavily with concern. I blinked up at him as I took the towel from his grasp. He stared directly into my eyes, the gaze was so intense and strong it caused me to lose my breath. I dropped my sight to the towel in my hands.

"Nothing, really. I had a nightmare, that's all." I leaned against the wall as I dried off my legs and feet.

"That had to have been one hell of a nightmare, if it made you cry."

Reyn's words made me look up. Then the realization hit me, my eyes gave me away, they must have been red from the crying. I just shook my head as I was reminded of the dream. Thunder grumbled and brought the image of Reyn's death to the forefront of my mind. I felt a lump grow in my throat.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Reyn put a strong hand on my shoulder. The gesture calmed my frantic heart and I nodded slightly. I straightened up and gripped the plush towel tightly in my hands. I looked up at his face, it glowed with health.

"It was about you… You died protecting me." With his hand on my shoulder, I felt safe and the nightmare felt so far away. I wanted to step forward and get lost in his embrace, but I stayed rooted to the spot.

"I won't die that easily. Don't you worry, Shulk." Reyn smiled widely and my heart fluttered. My lips involuntarily pulled into a smile.

"I know."

A loud crack of thunder made me jump and the lights flickered. The rain battered louder against the roof. Suddenly the house went dark. My eyes widened, I could just barely see Reyn through the darkness. The darkness, it reminded me too much of my dream. A cold feeling swept over me as I a realization hit me.

What if it had been a vision?

Tears burst from my eyes before I had the chance to stop them. I pressed my face into the towel and my shoulders quivered.

"Shulk!" Reyn's other hand found my shoulder. "Oi, it's alright. I'm here. I didn't think a little dark scared you."

I scoffed through my sniffles. Sometimes, he just didn't get it.

"Come on, let's just go to sleep, there's no need to be up anyway." Reyn turned me around and steered me back into his room. I raised my face just to make sure I didn't bump into anything. When we reached his bed, I carefully reached my hands out to feel for it before sitting down. I dried my eyes and cleared the tears away from my face. If it had been a vision, I could stop it.

"Reyn," I started. I heard him move around the room and then felt him get into the other side of the bed.

"It's okay, Shulk. You don't have to be scared. I ain't dead and I won't be dying anytime soon."

I smiled.

"Goodnight, Reyn."

"'Night, Shulk."

I tossed the towel to the floor and then laid down. I pulled the covers over myself and got comfortable. My heart beat quicker as my back touched Reyn's. I bit my lip, that nightmare just refused to leave me alone. I inched away from him and almost tumbled out of the bed. I put a hand out and caught myself on the bed frame. I hissed a curse out under my breath. The loudness of the rain hadn't drowned the word out and Reyn's laughter made it obvious that I had been heard.

"What are you doing?" He moved so he could look at me. I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"Just trying to sleep."

Reyn chuckled at my response.

"Don't fall out of the bed." Of course he had known, I had almost taken the sheets with me. I blushed and nodded. Reyn settled back down, his back to me once again. I sat there for a moment. I took a quiet breath and turned away. My back pressed against his and when my eyes fluttered closed…the gleaming eyes of the Mechon made me bolt up. I ran a hand through my hair, from that quick instance my blood raced. A flash of lighting lit up the room and I jumped at the shadowy forms cast by the furniture.

"Shulk…?" Reyn sat close to me and the concern in his usually carefree voice was back. "That nightmare still bothering you?"

"Y-yeah…" I dropped my gaze from him. It wasn't like I could actually see him through the darkness. I could only look towards his voice. Reyn put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me against his chest. Heat shot up my neck and into my cheeks.

"R-Reyn!" His name came out in a squeak. His grip around me lessened and he pulled away slightly.

"I, um…" He faltered. In that silence I moved closer to him, grateful for his compassion. His arms pulled me tighter against his chest. I closed my eyes. Safe and warm, those were the feelings that came to me when I was with Reyn. My heart may have been thundering in my ears, but I had never felt such calm.

"Could we…" I stopped my question as soon as I realized the request I was about to make.

"Could we, what?"

"Could we sleep like this?" I muttered the tail end of the question. Reyn shifted and settled us down against the mattress. He was always one to answer with action, not words. He grabbed the covers and pulled them up around us. His arms encircled me and I could feel the heat of his palms through the thin fabric of my shirt. I heard the sound of his strong heart and his steady breaths. I wiggled closer, pressing against him. I heard when his heart beat faster, the sound made me smile.

The rain continued to roar against the roof and walls, the thunder angrily accompanying it. I never saw the lightning since I had closed my eyes, but I knew it was there. I centered my thoughts on Reyn, I was here in his arms, safe, shielded. The darkness of my dreams was only lit up by brown eyes and a charming smile.


End file.
